The Lion and the Slytherin
by kuba360
Summary: What would have happened if Harry ran away from his Uncles house after the snake incident follow harry as he progresses true hogwart with friends and a marriage contract
1. a beginning of a story

THE LION AND THE SLYTHERIN

Disclamier:all charcters belong to J.K Rowling only the story is mine

Harry Potter woke up in his cupborad under the stairs to his aunt howling voice " WAKE UP WAKE UP FREAK" said aunt Petunia. Harry woke up dazzed it wasnt the first time he was wokin up like that but i was never that loud he staered at the ceiling of his so called 'room' .Than he rembered it was his cousins birthday. he came out of his cupboard and started to make breakfeast his cousin dudley shouting "WERE IS MY BREAKFAST" and uncle Vernon hurryng harry up "come on boy"

After breakfast his uncle told him to get in to the car thy said there goiing to the zoo of course Dudley coudnt keep his mouth closed and whined "why is he coming dad"  
said Dudley Uncle Vernon siad nothing and got into his car and started the engine went to the zoo.

he was hug

For the first time in his life Harry truly enjoed himself. One they went to the reptile house Harry fell more joy then ever he loved snakes since he was 9 because he found out he can talk to them they so a snake he was huge but was a sleep Dudley keptbanging on the window for him to wake up but no use Dudley moved away and looked at something else Harry stared at the snake. the snake said something "do you live with thissss sssswinne" said the snkae Harrry was dazzed did he just understood the snkae.

Dudley run to the window of the snakes cage and said "mum dad look " but didnt see were he was going and pushed Harry out of the way.  
Harry was angry he stared at dudley and dudley fell into the snakes pit but the snake escaped aying to Harry "thanksssssss" Harry replied no problem ".  
Uncle vernon looked at harry with an angry eye Harrry gulped.

when Harry got to the house he got a beating off a life time with uncle vernon shouting " YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF THROWING DUDLEY INTO A SNAKE HABITAT NO FOOD FOR YEARS UNDERSTOOD " Harry cried saying it was magic but no use uncle vernon beat him harder once he stopped. he throw harry out the front door and said "never come back"

Hope you liked the first chapter i have nothing agaisnt bad comments and an comments R&R


	2. running away

i would like to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story even followed me kuba360

disclamier :the charcters are the property of J.K Rowling

Harry was thinking why did his uncle throw him out he was thinking hard but then he hard his Uncle raging voice "Petunia were getting rid of that freak"  
said Vernon with his raging to the front door to retrive Harry. He knew has less than a minute think however hes timeing was wrong his Vernon just grabing him bye the scruff of the neck and throw him into his cupboard Harry said nothing being used to the this treatment.  
Harry may have been used to the treatment did not stop him from crying quietly. Hours have passed and Harry has mayed his choice hes going to run when his aunt unlocks his door tomrrow morning. So morning has came his aunt unlocked his cupboard door he darted out with the little money he had collected from his cousin he wasnt looking his aunt was amazed she was calling for Vernon. But Harry was long gone form private drive.  
Harry ran into the town of Little Whinging Harry counted his money he had 18 pounds he went into the second had shop and got new pants and a shirt for 5 pounds.

Harry still had 13 pounds and went to a kiosk and ask how mouch is a but ticket to London. he woman at the counter said it is 5 pounds Harry paid the bus ticket and went to London.  
Harry was Facnated he did not know what to had no family and was on his own. Harry was walking throw out London When he suddenly saw a family off four the family suddenly the family ran up to him. All of them were looking at hi saying his name "harry harry is that you" the family spoke But the the man quieted them down giveing harry time to think " I am Harry who are you" Harry said half scared half excited the man said " I am lacubus Greengrass " said the man lacubus was tall around 6ft6 with brown hair and blue eyes then one of daughters said " I am daphne Greengrass" she was the eldest of the 2 she had light skin and blonde hair and the cutest blue eyes. The mother said "im Elanor Greengrass" Harry could see that daphne resembled her mothers looks ecept the eyes.  
Then the the child spoke "im astoria Greengrass" Assotria was why diffrent then Daphne she was resembling her father.  
Harry did not know how did they know his name until lacubus spoke "Harry were were you for the last 9 years were are you staying" said lacubus Harry said "who are you exactly im staying no where i ran awy from home" the Greengrass family were shcoked until Daphne spoke "what do you mean you ran " harry replied "i lived with my aunt and uncle but i ran away this morning and i dont know were to stay "Elanor spoke this time "you dont know your hertiage and you stayed with Petunia if Lily was alive she would hazve fit". Why was this woman talking about his mum but was snapped out off his thought wen lacubus spoke " were taking you to our house and tommrow will speak more" said lacubus

taking Harry with them.

and so ends ch2 of my story plz r&r before i forget lacubus is Latin for jacob


	3. waking up

sorryfor the long wait but all the neagtives review made be sad ill update regulary say once a week

the disclamir applys kuba360

Harry woke up shocked he was ins comftreble bed in a grand manor house he still was dazed he just ran away from home and next he knew he wakes up in a grand home*pop* "Jesus" shouted harry when a tiny creature popedon his bed the elf told him to get dressed and go into the kitchen for breakfast when harry went down and sat down a plate wit full english breakfast appeared before him harry ate faster than a pack of wolves lacubus started asking harry questions which harry barley answeared becuaee he nearly started harry stopped answering lacubus started saying "godamn fucking bastards"

_-it was late afternoon when lacubus called harry into his study thay started taking about harrys adoption after about an hour lacubus and then lacubus wanted to laern more about harry.

-Daphne Greengrass was sitting in her room and reading a book but codn conentrate wa it because of harry it was because of the eyes yes thoose green eyes and her icy blue eyes mixed they looked so well together as if there haerts wanted to be together bu coudnt she was starting hogwarts in 6 weeks and her birth day was in 5 weeks she started to read her book again

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office looking at his device that monitored privet drive but there was no sign of harry albus was pissed becuause if that boy found about his hertiage to soon he will have trouble his plan was simple get potter into a migically contract marry him of to the weasely girl and then kill him it was simple but so hard but albus thaught he will succed

and there you have at the 3rd ch r&R ill be changing the name of the story so sugestions there will be a lot of dumbles bashing also a lot of weasly


	4. birthdays and revaltions

What's up guys this is another chapter of the lion and the slytherin I'm still looking for suggestions on a new title because this one does not suit the story and i have good news I got Microsoft word which means no more spelling mistakes the disclaimer applies

Harry woke up at 10 in the morning two weeks after his conversation with lacobus harry still taught about what lacobus said about his adoption and then he taught about a conversation the night before

(flash back)

lacobus called harry into his study "take a sit harry" lacobus ushered him into his comfortable armchair in his study then they started talking "harry Dumbledore will start looking for as you were missing for over a month but not to worry we will do everything in our power to make sure that you will not go back to the dursleys tomorrows your birthday which means that you will be receiving your letter tomorrow and you will be going to diagonal ally after Daphne's birthday"

(end flashback)

Harry remembered conversation well because the mention of the dursleys harry thought more but finally he got up when harry reached downstairs it wasn't hard finding your way around the manor becase the elves gave him an excellent tour of the house once he reached the dining hall he sat down everyone was asleep except lacobus and harry because lacobus had to go to the office in the ministry once harry sat down a owl dropped a a letter In front of harry.

harry read the letter

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

HEAD MASTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Dear Mr Potter

we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry please find a list of all necessary books and equipment Term begins on September 1 we await your owl by no later than the 31st of July

Minerva McGonagall

harry read the letter turned it over and wrote down his reply calling one of the grenngrasses owls teeing the letter to its claw let it fly away after eating breakfast harry got dressed and waited for Daphne to get up so they could fly around the pitch because harry found out that he has a a talent for flying it was the same after noon when lacobus returned to home with the news that Harrys adoption had succeeded the family rejoyed bcause that meant that harry could stay with them it was that night when lacobus called both harry and daphne into his study "the reason I called the two of you here is because I need to tell you something very importuned both of you are in a marriage contract your probably why the two of you have a soul bond" everyone was speech less the kids minds were racing daphne was thinking so she had a soul bond with that boy she loved the idea while daphne had positive thoughts harry was shiting it his mind racing hen lacobus explained "a marriage contract means that he two of you have to be married " lacobus explained to harry

and there you have it lads another chapter done I finally got word so less spellings mistakes also I will be deleting my other story and making a complete new one about a non magic fic harry will still be a cop but you know what i mean remember im still looking for suggestions for a ne name because this one dosent fit because ill give you a spoiler harry will not be in Gryffindor an suggestions are welcome pm me if you have one R&r this a new version of the chapter because I had decided to not put in the part with starting the soul bond because it was to soon for them to start after all they are only ten

kuba360


End file.
